1. Field
Embodiments relate to a codec, and particularly to a codec which can estimate a bit-rate allocated to a current group of picture (GOP) regardless of a bit-rate of a previous GOP, adjust a quantization parameter for an I-frame, and lower an amount of bits generated in the I-frame, a system on chip including the codec, and a processing system including the system on chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an internet protocol (IP) network is developed, a video communication over the IP network has gained great popularity. Unlike a conventional image transmission over a cable network, a number of ways for an image compression have been sought for an efficient transmission in an image transmission over the IP network. On the other hand, the image transmission of a mobile device over the IP network is more likely to have data packet loss relatively in a transmission process, such that a user has inconvenience such as disconnection of an image and deterioration of an image quality caused by a frame drop.